The Marauders' Guide to a Troublesome Year
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: The map is in Teddy Lupin's hands as he begins third year, and the Marauders help him discover more about himself then he ever could have an his own. Spinoff to "The Best Present" by: where the wind blows. Full summary inside. R&R, and God Bless


**A\n: First of all, I'd like everyone to know, the credit for this idea goes to 'where the wind blows', for her story "The Best Present," inspired me to write this. It's a bit of a sequel of sorts, and she gave me permission to try my hand at writing how I think Teddy would be with the map in his hands, throughout his school years. **

**He's 13 in this story, about to start his 3rd year at Hogwarts. He's a Hufflepuff. **

**"The Best Present" should be read before this, and I hope you enjoy it! Review, and again, go to 'where the wind blow's' fanficiton page, and leave her some reviews. She's a fantastic writer.**

**Without further ado, enjoy the first chapter! **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**

.I.

Teddy Lupin took a long look at himself in the mirror; things with his appearance weren't at all going well. He tried hard to morph his hair to a light green, but it wouldn't change from turqoise. He sighed, maybe it was because of how stressed he had been lately. He was officially a teenager and he had been thinking more and more about how his parents would feel about that. Would he be under super strict guidelines? Would his Dad sit and teach him things like he taught children his age years ago? Would he be smart enough for them? Funny enough? Handsome enough? Would they like his appearance changes, or would they hate that their son could never stay the same? It was then the thought struck him, that even though he couldn't ask both parents...he could ask one.

He hadn't used the map much since Harry had given it to him a year ago, but he thought maybe it would be good to try it now. He slipped a dark purple shirt over his head, and was happy to see it went fine with his light blue jeans. He took out his black converse from the closet and plopped down on his bed, grabbing the map out of his bedside drawer.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered, waiting for just a moment before words sprang to life across the paper.

_Mr. Padfoot wants to know why Mr. Teddy took so long in coming back to visit us, and tell him that his father was terribly worried about him_

_Mr. Prongs tells Mr. Padfoot not to mess with Moony's son, and make him feel guilty_

_Mr. Wormtail would like to say let Mr. Teddy speak_

_Mr. Moony asks everyone to be quiet and let his son get one word out!_

Teddy opened his mouth hesitantly.

"M...Mr. Teddy would like to say he's sorry, and that he thought Harry had put a charm on the map and that he couldn't talk to any of you much...That's why he...I, never came back."

_Mr. Moony says he can hear the hesitance in his son's voice, and would like to ask what's wrong? _

"I'm starting 3rd year today, Dad. I wish you were alive, see, because with Harry and the Weasleys taking all their kids to the platform, I feel kind of left out. Grandmum is out, see, with an old friend, and won't be home for me getting on the train. She's usually there with me, and going with Harry feels weird. They're all worried about their kids, what makes them want to be concerned about me?"

_Mr. Prongs would like to say if his son is anything like him, which I've been told he is, then he looks at you as family too, and that he doesn't see a difference when he looks at you, or his kids_

_Mr. Padfoot would like to add that he lived with Mr. Prongs for years, and that Harry is a wonderful man, and he cares about you incredibly_

_Mr. Moony assures his son he chose Harry as his godfather for that simple reason: that he knew there would be no difference when Harry looked at him, or his kids. He will always be there for you, son. He'll give you the life I wanted too but couldn't _

"That means a lot to me, guys. I appreciate it, but it's just how I feel. I'm sorry I doubted Harry, but I just can't help it."

_Mr. Moony understands, and would like to ask his son if Harry ever told him stories about himself? _

"Yes, he has. Lots about you being a teacher, and a little about your lycanthrope. Isn't it full moon tonight?"

_Mr. Moony chuckles and says yes it is, but there are no werewolves in Heaven_

_Mr. Padfoot would like to add that was the most amusement he's had all day_

"I want to tell you I'm scowling, and am appauld you're mocking me, Mr. Padfoot."

_Mr. Moony grins and says you're too much like your mother_

"I would like to ask where my mother is anyway...Why isn't she part of this map? I can talk to you and not her?"

_Mr. Moony says if Harry has told you the story of the map, you know the four of us created this, not your mother_

"I understand...But are you with Mum? Can you tell her I wish I would've met her? That even though I don't know what I'm missing, I know she would've probably been a fantastic Mum, and I wish she could be alive too?"

_Mr. Moony says of course he'll tell your mother, and that she would have been an amazing Mum. She's a beautiful woman, inside and out_

_Mr. Prongs would like to say he's touched_

_Mr. Wormtail would like to say Mr. Moony's son has the same loving heart he has and had while at school_

_Mr. Padfoot states that all this talk about his little niece makes him want to puke. She's a wonderful woman, but let's save this gushiness. Be thankful we can even talk! _

"I'd like to say I agree, and that I am incredibly thankful I can talk to you guys...But talking about Mum kind of bugs me, since I can't talk to her or anything..and I don't want to go to Hogwarts dwelling on it..Can we drop it for now?"

_All of the Marauders nod_

"Thanks." Teddy mumbled, before hearing Harry yell for him.

"TEDDY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN, GET DOWN HERE!"

_Mr. Prongs says his son sounds just like him, and has a great yelling voice_

_Mr. Padfoot says you're incredibly right_

_Mr. Wormtail chuckles and agrees_

_Mr. Moony smiles sadly and warns his son not to leave the map at his godfather's. Take it with him to school and keep in touch. Please_

"I will, of course. I'll come on tonight when I'm alone and settled in."

_The Marauders wish Teddy a safe trip, and an enjoyable feast and first night back at Hogwarts, and that we'll all talk later_

"Yes. We will." Teddy whispers, before grabbing the map and pulling his trunk out of the room.

.II.

Being back at Hogwarts wasn't as exciting as Teddy had imagined it would be. Being a teenager seemed to make everything feel different, and he wasn't sure he could handle it. His best friend, Randy, had transferred to Durmstrang, and a new, beautiful girl who transferred into his grade had been sorted into Slytherin; therefore, they'd be able to spend little, to no time together. Teddy sighed and took the stairs two at a time up to the Hufflepuff dorms. The stairs were pretty plain, except for the yellow and black runners that covered the sides, and followed the shape of the steps all the way down to give them proper Hufflepuff color. The right side had a black one, and the left side was yellow. The chairs were all black, and worn looking, as were the couches. The only real color was the yellow runner, and a worn out, yellow rug in front of the hearth. The Hufflepuff dorm was quite homey; loyal to its' students as much as they were loyal themselves. Halfway up the stairs, Teddy's friend Seth caught up with him, slapping him on the back, he grinned.

"TEDDY! MY MAN! SUP, BRO? Missed ya this Summer; didn't reply to any of my owls!"

"Didn't get any." Teddy mumbled.

Seth sighed, and nodded. He realized Teddy wasn't in the mood to talk, and figured he had gotten letters, but never replied because his cousins probably bombarded him with playing Quidditch, or going to the Burrow, or spilling ink all over his papers as usual, and knew he wouldn't want to mention any of this, if it were indeed the case...even though it most likely was.

"I see. With the Potters again, ay? I saw Al tonight already, and Lily, and James, and Rose, and Hugo...Even Molly, and Roxy! Scorpius was sick for some reason...Anyways, why didn't you say hi to the lot of em?"

"Well, there's so many I've gotta say hi to, I gotta, urm, gotta do it in shifts, ya know?"

Teddy grinned at his witty retort and Seth chuckled, opening the door to their dorm.

"Well, it seems as though I've hit a raw nerve. Pardon me!"

Teddy shook his head.

"Let's not talk about it, ay? How was your Summer, anyway?"

"Fine." Seth replied gruffly, angry Teddy had changed the subject.

"Hmhph, fantastic." Teddy replied, throwing himself onto his bed and sighing.

"Seth, don't get mad," he added. "I just don't like living in the backshadow of my cousins _parents and grandparents _achivements."

Teddy made it thoroughly clear then that he felt it wrong to be put on a pedestal for achievements that weren't even your own. He would be so bashful if it was done to him,but there was no reason for him to praised...no reason for him to be put on any kind of pedastal, so he left well enough alone..It's just that all of his cousins seemed to milk it so much…The fame, and glory of being a Potter, or Weasley. He was tired of it.

What could ever be special about boring old Lupin? Such a nasty last name, no one else had. He had no mother, no father, no brothers, and no sisters. Why couldn't his cousins be considerate of that sometimes?

It just...hurt his feelings. Often.

"I understand, Ted-man," Seth gulped and turned to pull down his sheets. "I understand." He whispered again.

.III.

When everyone was asleep, Teddy grabbed the map out of his book bag and snuck downstairs to the common room. He made sure no one was down there, even though he knew there wouldn't be. Most all of the Hufflepuffs in his grade were goody-too-shoes, and it was nearing 4 A.M. He plopped down on the couch and grabbed his wand from his pajama pocket and the map from underneath his arm.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map sprang to life, and Teddy smiled contentedly, sipping a buterbeer he'd left in the common room.

_Mr. Moony says hello to his son and hopes he had a fantastic first day of third year_

_Mr. Padfoot agrees_

_As does Mr. Prongs_

_Mr. Wormtail smiles and says get on with it! Tell us how your day went, Theo!_

_Mr. Moony asks, Theo?_

_Mr. Padfoot sniggers_

_Mr. Moony asks again...THEO?_

_Mr. Wormtail blushes and nods before stating he thought it was a nice nickname! _

"I-"

_MR. PADFOOT IS LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY_

_Mr. Moony asks what in the world is with you, Wormtail? _

"Mr. Teddy says please let me speak!" He fumed, his hair turning a flaming red. He had anger issues, just like his mother. Tonks could get incredibly angry when deemed appropriate.

_Mr. Moony apologizes on everyone's' behalf and begs his son's forgiveness_

"No need to be forgiven, Dad. The lot of you just need to let me talk."

_The Marauders nod in agreement_

"My day went tragically slow. I wished a few times I could talk to you guys throughout classes. Sorting went alright for the new kids, too."

_Mr. Padfoot says any new hotties? _

_Mr. Moony says his son is surely more focused on his work and career choice than 'hotties.' He is a third year, afterall!_

"Well," Teddy's hair flushed as pink as his cheeks. "There is, er..._was _one girl-"

_Mr. Moony asks, why was? Did she hurt you, Teddy? Heartbroken, and I can't even be there for you. I'm so sorry, Teddy_

_Mr. Padfoots adds, you're such a mush, Moony. Surely he wasn't heartbroken so soon_

"Well, _was, _is because I thought she was pretty ho-..._Cute_," (He didn't need his father commenting again,) but she was sorted into Slytherin."

_Mt. Moony says now, Teddy, prejudices ARE NOT GOOD, and would NOT be tolerated, were I alive_

_Mr. Padfoot disagrees and says you would be welcome to bash this girl at Godfather Sirius' house. See, I had a big problem with Slytherins as well. Actually, I'm quite proud of you, Ted!_

"No, no, Dad, you misunderstand," he began, ignoring Sirius' comment. "We won't see each other at all except Hogsmede weekends. There's no scheduels, and I don't have any with the Slytherins. I'm a Hufflepuff, see."

_Mr. Moony beams wth pride and says a Hufflepuff just like your Mum. Congrats, sweet boy_

_Mr. Padfoot feel as thought he's doing to puke...again. MERLIN, REMUS, COULD YOU GET ANY MUSHIER? YOUR HEART IS LEAKING ON ME_

"Guys, stop the fighting on my account."

_Mr. Wormtail laughs and nods_

_Mr. Moony looks down and nods_

_Mr. Prongs tells Mr. Moony it's ok, and that he understands exactly how he feels, unlike these two_

_Mr. Padfoot pushes Mr. Prongs aside and asks Teddy how he likes Hogwarts? _

"I love it. It's like a second home. It's hard sometimes with my cousins on every corner, but it's alright."

_Mr. Moony can tell his son is covering up his distress. Do you think they're better than you, son?_

"I dunno, Dad...Ah, Merlin, yes...Yes...I just, can't handle living in their shadows anymore. I'm a freak! I change my appearance, and that's freakish! I'm the werewolves son, and my parents are dead! I've gained pity, not fame, all my life. Awkwardness instead of normality. I can't do this anymore!"

For the first time in years, then, Teddy cried.

_Mr. Moony wishes he could hug you, Teddy, but I can't and I'm so sorry. I love you so much though, Teddy, and I'll always be here for you, even if not physically. Being labeled wrongly because of your Mum and I dying isn't fair, and I'm sorry you have to go through that. I'm sorry you feel like you're living in your cousins' shadows too, but Teddy, you have a shadow too_

The words disappeared then because there was too much written, and Teddy stared at the blank parchment for awhile before new works started being written across the page.

_Your mother was one of the best aurors Alastor Moody ever trained. Her aunt was Bellatrix Lestrange and Molly, your cousins' Grandmum, killed her. I was infected with lycanthropp by Fenrir Greyback, and almost died that night. I taught at Hogwarts Harry's third year, and was told I was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they had ever had._

The words dissappeared once more before re-appearing again.

_And your mother and I both faught to create the world you, your cousins, and everyone else live in today_

Teddy sniffled and wiped at his eyes angrily.

"Scorpious says real men don't cry." He spoke softly.

_Mr. Prongs would like to condole Mr. Teddy by letting him know crying is something everyone does, even guys. It's alright to let it out, Teddy. You've been holding it in too long_


End file.
